My boys
by dramababe16
Summary: Letty's relationship with Jesse, Vince, Leon and Dom.
1. Chapter 1

**My boys. **

* * *

**Jesse**

"Please Letty... I'm begging you."

"Absolutely not, don't give me that look. You are not going near my baby with a theory and a computer program."

"I'm sorta sure it'll work."

"Sorta sure? No not good enough, my baby is not going to be your ginney pig." Jesse frowned when Letty would not budge. He had begged to use her car as an experiment for his latest idea but just like any other racer, Letty's car was like an extra appendage.

"I'm sorry kid." Letty hated saying no to Jesse but not as much to risk her car. Still her heartbroke at his puppy eyes and she knew she would have to compensate.

"Hey Dom, I'm racing tonight."

"You raced last night Let. You have the money to get that new performance part."

"I wasn't asking I said I'm racing tonight!"

"Letty." He bit back his aggrivation with her knowing if they fought he would pay for it later in their bedroom.

* * *

**1 week later**

Jesse's screams could be heard two states over when Jesse entered the garage.

"Letty you didn't."

"I did, how much do you love me?"

"So much, thanks Let." Jesse marvelled at the new computer Letty had bought him.

He kissed her cheek and she left him to set it up.

"Is that why you insisted on racing last week?" Dom asked from behind the desk. Letty nodded and sat on his lap ignoring the chair next to him.

"Yup I couldn't watch his pouted cheeks for another day."

"That was really nice of you Let."

"I love my boy."

"Careful now, your boyfriend can get jealous."

"I love him too." She kissed him softly and smiled into his kiss.

* * *

**Leon**

"Where are you going?" Letty sat at the kitchen table with a glass of water. She had done it almost every night and no longer needed the light to maneuver around the kitchen.

"Out!"

"Out?"

"Yes out."

"Leon, don't screw with me." He gave in and flicked the light on. He sat across from her and unzipped his hoody.

"You know my uncle?"

"The pervert or the ex-cop?"

"The ex-cop, Dino isn't a pervert."

"Try and tell that to Dom, he almost broke his arm for accidently brushing my thigh at the last bar-b-que." Leon chuckled at the memory. "What about the ex-cop?"

"He was telling me about this police scanner that'll help us out at the races."

"That right there is why he isn't a cop anymore. So where you gonna get it?"

He looked down at his hands before giving her the answer she didn't want.

"No Leon, it's too dangerous are you out of your mind? You know police cars actually come with police in them right."

"Letty I can do this."

"Does Dom know?"

"Are you kidding he's clueless, if he knew we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Fine, then I'm coming with you."

"I don't got a death sentence Letty, if somethings happens to you Dom will never forgive me."

"Leon, you let me tag along or you don't go at all." She folded her arms rigidly. "Besides, who else but a damsel in distress to distract L.A finest?"

"Fine Letty you're worst than Dom."

"Good let's go."

"Uh-Let, maybe you wanna change out of Dom's boxers to go steal a police scanner."

* * *

"Leon, I don't know how you did it but it's genius we'll always be one step ahead of the cops." Dom praised Leon.

"Yeah that's what I said, it's genius." Letty winked at Leon briefly. It wasn't fast enough because Dom followed her to her car. He pinned against her front door and placed a hand on her thigh. A gesture that had become his lie detector test.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" She smirked at his annoyed expression but knew what was next. His hand slipped under her skirt and inched closer to her tiny lace underwear. Dom had the upper as she released an airy gasp.

"Answer the question Let, I can promise you I won't finnish what I started if you don't."

"Oh please Dom, you couldn't help yourself if you tried, I'm the one who could start you up like an engine and walk away without looking back."

"You? Letty you have the self control the size of pea, you jump me everytime you hear my belt buckle jiggle."

"What were we talking about before?" Letty asked huskily suddenly extremely hot.

"I can't remember but I need to get you home, shall we test our theory?"

* * *

**Vince**

"There's our girl." Leon called to Letty as she walked ahead of Dom into the longue.

"You know I'm here too." Dom said from behind her. He waited for Letty to get comfortable on the couch and placed her feet in his lap. She had taken an extra shift at the garage to cover Vince who seemed to be MIA lately.

"Vince get back yet?"

"No but he said to tell you thanks for finnishing his car."

"What's it been like their fifth date?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, she's got our boy sprung." Jesse said barely taking his eyes off the tv.

"What do we know about this girl?" Letty asked untying her hair and stretching her feet in Dom's lap.

"Uh, just that they met at the races." Leon said.

"That's it?"

"Let, relax it's Vince how serious could the relationship get?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Come on let me give you a massage." Dom scooped her up from the couch and took her to the stairs.

"They do know we've figured out that 'massage' is their code word for sex right?"

"I don't care but I'm getting outta here. I don't need to know how good 'papa' is to Letty again." Jess mumbled as he picked up his keys.

"Right behind you."

* * *

"Hey man, why are you sulking over here? The party is that way." Letty joined Vince on the counter in the kitchen. Another victory party at the house was in full swing but Letty missed a certain scruffy beard from the festivities. When she found him he was in the kitchen he was cleaning what looked like beer off his face.

"Didn't feel like much of a party." He grumbled and turned away from her. Letty grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"V, come on man talk to me."

He hopped off the table and Letty followed him to the kitchen door.

"See that brunette, red dress?"  
Letty followed his pointed finger to a skinny brunette.

"What about her?"

"She's the girl I've been seeing."

"Uh-huh, so what's that got do with you in here?"

"I was into her Letty, fuh real you know. She gave me some story about her rent and I gave her my race money from last week it was about 3gs. Tonight she told me she heard I was sleeping with another girl and dumped her beer on me!"

"Did you?"

"I swear Let, I didn't do nothing."

"So she played you?"

Vince nodded and took another look at the girl who was now on the dance floor with another guy.

"So why haven't you put her on her flat ass?"

"I can't hit a girl Let!"

Letty looked back at Vince's pained expression.

"Yeah, well I can!" Vince read her feroius eyes and lunged for her but she was already out the door and on the dance floor. She slapped the brunette so hard she fell to the floor. Letty jumped on top of the girl and no one attempted to get near them. Letty's reputation had been known to all. Vince saw Dom parting through the crowd to instigate and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dom get her off!"

With one arm he scooped Letty up and she stopped fighting immediately. The brunette's face now covered in pink blotches scrambled to her feet and called Letty crazy.

"You're the crazy one for screwing with Vince!"

"Come on Letty!" Dom pulled her outside and onto the porch.

"Five minutes ago you went looking for Vince next I hear 'your girl is beating the crap out of a chick'."

"She messed with Vince I had to teach her a lesson."

"You are so lucky that seeing you like this turns me on." He pressed her into the side of the house and attacked her lips hooking her legs around his waist.

"Eh-em!" Dom froze and Letty dropped her legs from around his waist. She peeked behind Dom's large body to see Vince trying to stifle a laugh.

"Need something buddy?" Dom asked annoyed.

"Just wanted to tell Letty thanks."

"It was nothing, she had it coming."

"I guess and you two get a goddamn room!"

* * *

**Dom**

"Where have you been Letty, we've been freaking out. We don't know if he's gonna punch the wall or break down and cry." Vince said to Letty as she walked through the door. It was a few minutes before dawn and she had just come back from garage.

"He come down yet?"

"Nope!"

"And Mia?"

"She already left for the aunt's house."

"Okay, I got him. You guys go, we have a lot of work at the garage."

"Alright." As the guys filled out of the house Letty made the short stride to her and Dom's room. The annervsary of his father's death was always a hard day. He'd either be raging angry or hopelessly depressed. Letty approached their bed to find him laying on his side, eyes wide open and staring blankly at th wall in front of him. She slid in behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. They barely wrapped around him but she could feel his heartbeat under her hand.

"What do you need me to do?" She whispered. Dom didn't know but whenever he hurt she hurt five times more.

He turned in her embrace and clung to her body. He buried his head in her neck and she felt his tears on her chest.

"Just be here."  
She continued to hold him through his sobbing and never let him go.

* * *

"Dman Letty I thought the only thing you could cook was mac n' cheese!" Jesse teased Letty from the dinner table. Mia was in class and the boys insisted that they be fed. Letty relented and made them a warm meal.

"Just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can't." She said from behind the sink.

"Sure right, Dom if you don't marry her I will!" Leon said which earned him thump in the head from Dom.

"I second that!" Jesse piped in. "Letty your a godsent."

**xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was writing a new chapter for ANGST when this popped into my head and it was too short to post as a one-shot so I decided to add it here. Not sure if I'll post more because I've got so much going on right now but take it for time being. And if I do post more of these they will feature one of the guys at a time I'm pretty sure I'll do more of these but the updates may not be as regular.**

**My Boys.**

**Baby Girl.**

Letty leaned against her car casually, arms folded and eyes alert and searching for the bald head in the crowd. Dom was running late and told her he'd meet her at races. It was Friday night and everyone was waiting on the king, she was there alone because the title of being the King's girl was enough to give her more protection than the president. She'd lie if she said she didn't revel in the jealous looks from other women or the men trying their hardest not to stare. Only new comers were crazy enough to approach her. There wasn't a lot on Fridays but one unfamiliar face caught her eye. He was approaching her with a spark in his eyes. She didn't feel the need to roll her eyes or flip him off before the first pick-up line left his mouth. There was something charming about his inexperience.

"What's up baby girl, I'm Leon."

"Letty."

"Letty, I like that. I'm new here,"

"I figured...you got dat new car smell and you reek from a mile a away."

"New is good where I come from."

"Where exactly is that?"

"Around."

"Around?"

"Yeah, here and there."

"Well Leon, you racing tonight?"

"I was, until I heard Dom Toretto was racing tonight."

"Yea that probably is for the best."

"You know him?"

She chuckled and looked around at the people staring. They were probably thinking this guy has some serious balls.

"You could say that."

"Cool, cool, I met him about month ago. He's a solid dude. Me and my man Jesse have been trying to get a job at DTs."

"Really, you know your way around an engine?"

"You could say that. She's a fine body of work." He said patting the car behind her. He was still at arms length and Letty liked that he was respecting her personal space even though he was obviously interested in her.

"Thanks, my friends helped me build her from the ground up. She started since I was sixteen."

"She's a beauty, almost as gorgeous as you."

"Wow, does that actually work with girls?"

"Usually does, I was just confirming my suspicion that you're not the average girl or racer for that matter."

"How do you know I race?"

"I could just tell. Takes one to know one."

"I guess so. You're not have bad Leon."

"And you are the most interesting girl I've ever met baby girl."

"I should tell you I have a boyfriend."

"Serious?"

"Like a heart-attack."

"I know when to back off, he's a lucky guy. Who is he?"

Letty loved that part, something about the look of fear and then the immediate hand gesture of surrender that made her smile. Somehow she figured Leon would be different, he was the least disgusting guy to ever hit on her and that went a long a way in her books. As she was about to formulate her smug response she heard the rumble of a very familiar engine. What was the sense in telling him when she could show him. Stepping aside from Leon with a small smirk she made sure she was in view of her man. The second his eyes fell on her he clawed off the wandering hands and made his way to her. She jumped in his arms the same time he hoisted her up.

"There she is."

"What took you so long?"

"Traffic." He set her down just in time for her to see Leon's jaw sweep the ground. He recovered and smiled while shaking his head.

She knew that it was definitely not the last she'd see of Leon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ask and you shall receive. I always thought that movies should have developed Vince/Letty a little bit. Vince seemed really upset about her 'death' in Fast 5 but I know all the movies couldn't have been 5 hours long-unfortunately. So take this as a lost scene from the first movie. **

**XO**

* * *

**My Boys.**

**Chapter three- Taming the coyote.**

"Make your own damn popcorn!" Vince whined flinging the popcorn back into their faces. Letty and Dom dodged it chuckling at bit from his hysterics. He'd been a pain since Brian walked into their lives for the obvious reason.

_MIA_

Even Dom thought it was a silly crush, Letty knew better. She could tell that it was passed an infatuation. She only caught it because she had been there herself, lusting and falling in love with the boy next door even though she thought they would never amount to anything. The difference was Dom reciprocated her feelings. Letty was sure that Mia would never have feelings for Vince and even if she did just a little, Mia would never date Dom's best friend.

"I'll be back." She said softly to Dom. He growled and released the grip he held on her. She stood up from between his legs in time to see him frown.

"Relax babe, I'll be right back." She pecked his lips and caught the view of Brian and Mia in the kitchen. She wandered down to the basement. Vince was on his bed bouncing a small yellow ball off the wall and catching it.

"The movie isn't over."

"Didn't feel like watching."

"I'm sorry V."

"For what Letty?"

"The whole thing with Mia."

He lost his stride and the ball fell to the ground as he finally looked up at Letty. She slowly approached him and sat down next to him on the bed.

"It's not fair."

"What isn't fair?"

"That he gets to come out of nowhere and into our family. We don't know him. She doesn't know him!"

"Even if Brian wasn't here...you and Mia are a bad idea. She's not going date Dom's friends. She's said it herself. And Dom wouldn't let it happen."

"Dom thinks it's a stupid crush. He doesn't know I lo-"

"You love her." She said quietly.

"It's never going to happen is it?"

"I'm sorry V."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Sit back and watch the buster be with her?"

"You could try and move on."

"You didn't move on from Dom. I was the one you came to see crying when you saw him with another girl. I didn't tell you to move on."

"No, but Dom and I were different."

"Different how?"

"Just different...listen, we grew up together. Mia probably only sees you as Dom's best friend, which kinda makes you a big brother figure. Trust me, you'll find someone who you love even more than you love her."

"I doubt that."

"Will you at least stop pouting for the night and finish watch the movie. I've been down here too long let's go up before Dom thinks I'm cheating on him."

"That's actually funny Letty. Fine. Just for the night. But I don't trust him!"

* * *

**XO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you're nice I might keep these coming.**

**XO**

* * *

**My Boys**

**Chapter Four- Wingman.**

"Pre-club drink in five minutes!" Letty heard Leon yell from downstairs. She was getting dressed from another pre-club ritual, Dom didn't rush getting dressed and rolled over in bed dragging Letty back down with him.

"Where's my underwear?" she muffled into his chest as held her to his naked body.

"Dunno, check the door knob." He said with a smug smirk as he released her. Only Dom would know the exact location of her underwear at any given time. She pushed off him and rolled of his side of the bed. She unhooked it from the door and slipped it on under her leather skirt.

"You coming?"

"Maybe later, promised Mia I'd meet some guy she's dating first." Letty nodded picking up her jacket from the side of the bed.

"You like the guy?" Her eyes were darting around the room looking for the other side of her boots.

"He's okay." He didn't convey any interest in the subject and leaned over his side of the bed picking up the left side of the boot she was searching for.

"Send it here," She opened her arms for him to throw it across their room but he held it over his head and dangled it.

"You have to come for it." He smirked playfully and if she wasn't in a giving mood she'd switch shoes but she was already wearing the right side-and she didn't need any motivation to end up Dom's lap. She straddled him and reached for the boot but he trapped her wrapping his arms around her waist when she tried to get up.

"Behave tonight- at least until I get there." He said a few inches from her lips before releasing her and allowing her to get up.

"Two minutes!" Vince yelled, smart and experienced enough not to walk into Dom and Letty's room unannounced.

"I make no promises." She finished strapping up her left boot and met Vince outside their bedroom door holding up a shot glass for her.

"Dom might be late so we could leave without him."

"Jesse's not going." Vince trailed behind her.

"Like hell he's not." She downed the burning liquid and went down to the basement. Jesse was busy typing away on the computer to notice Letty.

"We're going out so get dressed."  
He shook his head and waved her off.

"Not gonna happen Letty. Leon and Vince always wander off on their own. And you're always plays tonsil hokey with Dom in some dark corner. Not tonight, not in the mood."

"Come on Jesse, Dom is coming a little later. I'll hang with you and find you a girl to have fun with."

"You?"

"Yeah, I'll be your wingman."

"What do you know about getting girls?"

"I am a girl genius. Get dressed, please." She kissed his forehead, sealing the deal.

"Fine."

* * *

The club scene was the usual sweaty and hormonal young adults grinding on each other to music they didn't know.  
Letty did as promised and stood by Jesse at the bar, he was right, Leon and Vince had gone off on their own the moment they stepped into the club. They were throwing back shots all night, vodka, lime and salt.

"Okay what about her?" he pointed to a redhead across the bar as his shot glass hit the bar counter.

"Stand clear," Letty said getting over the burning in her throat, "look at that outfit, swimsuit models wear more than she is. I'd be surprised if she didn't have a STD."

"Ok-ay now that you mention it, she does look like she gets around-a lot."  
Letty nodded and ordered another round for them.

"And her, what's the verdict?" He pointed to a petite blonde who had caught his eye.

Letty smacked him in the back of his head, "She's obviously underage. How did you do this without me in the past."

"They wouldn't let in anybody underage,"

"That is unless she had a fake ID like the rest of her friends over there."

"How can you tell?"

"The way their gripping their purses, that outfit reeks high school and they all ordered beer in front of a bar with top shelf vodka."

"Maybe you're right,"

Letty looked back to the other side of the bar, a brunette was sitting by herself. She wore just enough clothes and looked around Jesse's age. "She's not too bad." Letty pointed her out, subtly nudging her head over to the girl.

"Uh I don't think so. She's not interested." Jesse frowned.

"You don't know that, did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, and she said 'I'm not interested'."

"When was this?"

"When you were ordering the first round of shots. I went to talk with her."

"I'm going to show you the difference between bad wingmen-and me." Letty took another shot and went around the next side of the bar to talk with the girl.

"You!" Letty started, her eyes piercing.

"Who me?"

"Yeah, you. I just saw you talking to my man!"

"Who?" The dark haired girl looked confused.  
Letty pointed to Jesse across the bar. "That genius over there. I'd ask you to stay away from him but I don't even care anymore."

"Wait, you-" she pointed to Letty, "with him?"

"Damn right, he knows some moves you could never fathom." Letty watched with smug satisfaction as the girl spared a look at Jesse. Classic of her to now find him interesting now that she knew somebody else had. Jesse may have stuttered but Letty didn't think that was reason enough for him to have a hard time talking to women. She slipped out into the crowd to give her the opportunity to make her way over to him.

"What are you doing?" Dom's voice was suddenly behind her.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"I have no trouble finding you in a crowd." He grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her marking his territory in the crowded club.

"What trouble have you gotten into?" He asked into her ear.

"Nothing, I found Jesse a girl." She said proudly and looked over to the bar where Jesse was supposed be. Instead he was being dry humped on the dance floor by the same girl who claimed she wasn't interested.

"You're a wingman now?"

"Only when I'm bored,"

"I should do something about that."


End file.
